Deathwing
thumb| Khaz'Goroth, the Titan shaper and forger of the world, bestowed some of his bast power upon the mighty black wyrm, Neltharion. The Great-hearted Neltharion, known afterwards as the Earth-warder was given dominion over the earth and the deep places of the world. He embodied the strength of the world and served as Alexstrasza's greatest supporter. Neltharion has control over the land, and its fathoms, including lava. His main attack is a spit of Core lava fire. He can live within volcanoes and high temperature areas. It is rumored that he was able to find the prison of the Old Gods. The inner-voices of the three Old gods convinced him that he could have power beyond his imagination if he served them. The voices made him paranoid of even his black dragonflight. Neltharion wanted a world where only he and his dragonflight and some servants that yield to hm could exist. A world where all the other dragonflights no longer existed, and where Ysera and Alexstrasza would be his petty slaves for mating. The Old gods convinced Neltharion to create the Dragon Soul -- later known as the Demon Soul. With help of goblins, Neltharion created the simple golden disc. It was made of Neltharion's blood and forged in the goblin's cauldrons and anvils deep beneath the earth. Empowered by Neltharion's magic, the simple golden disc was shielded magically so that the other Dragon Aspects couldn't see within the disc. There was an evilness within the disc, some taint of the Old gods. It is unknown as to what content of the Old gods the disc had. Neltharion captured a demon of the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients, ten thousand years ago, and placed the Dragon Soul on its forehead. The demon was consumed, leaving just his ashes and skull. Neltharion removed the disc from the remains of the demon's skull. Back to the den of the Dragon Aspects, Neltharion convinced Malygos to help him with the other Dragon Aspects. All of them agreed to give part of their powers to the Dragon Soul, including all dragons of their dragonflights. Neltharion proposed that the Dragon Soul disc could be a weapon of great power to destroy the demons of the Burning Legion. Neltharion, the Dragon Aspects and their dragonflights flew toward Zin-Azshari where the Night Elves held the demons at bay. The Ancients had already been killed one by one. Seeing the sky full of dragons, the Night Elves thought they were now going to win the war. Heralded by the black dragon Neltharion, the dragons awaited his first attack. Neltharion grabbed the Dragon Soul and decimated most of the demons with one swing of radiant magic that swept the ground. The Dragon Aspects saw in horror as Neltharion also killed hundreds of Night Elves and other allies along with the demons. Neltharion showed his betrayal at last. He was the only one who did not give of his powers to the Dragon Soul. Now with the disc at his command he wanted all races and the demons to see his power and to bow to him. The Dragon Aspects attacked Neltharion in an attempt to take the Dragon Soul from him and to talk with him thereafter what was wrong with him. The Blue dragonflight surrounded Neltharion, and with a swing of the demon soul all the blue dragons perished becoming dust. The next swing of the demon soul paralyzed all dragonflights and the Dragon Aspects in mid-air. Unable to move nor speak. Only Alexstrasza was allowed by Neltharion to speak when he wished. The revelation of his betrayal and the use of the demon soul transformed Neltharion's body. His body cracked open, revealing his molten heart, and magma and fire flowed off his chest. His eyes became aflame in red, demonstrating his power and evilness. Deathwing slashed at the Dragon Aspects and dragonflights blowing them up and scattering them far away. The Dragon Aspects, in desperation shielded themselves and hid to become undetected even by each other. Neltharion's betrayal had striken a great blow to the Aspects, and their fear to be destroyed like the blue dragonflight kept them secluded. Deathwing returned to his lair beneath a mountain. His proximity to the Demon Soul was ripping his body apart. The Goblins forged an armor of adamantium to serve as a vessel to contain Deathwing's raging powers in check. His new powers were consuming his body. The metal armor would make sure to keep his body together. The Old gods manipulated Deathwing to create the Demon Soul disc, but their true intention was that the demons would inform their lord Sargeras of the great power of the weapon used against themselves. Sargeras would no doubt want the Demon Soul to power up the gateway that would let him enter Azeroth. By using the demon soul to amplify the gateway, the three Old gods hoped to escape their prison beneath the planet. Malfurion used the Emerald Dream to find Deathwing's lair and stole the Demon Soul from Deathwing. Malfurion could hear the voices of the Old gods come from within the Demon Soul, asking him to wield the power. He used the demon soul to escape by opening a path through the mountain. The more Malfurion used the Demon Soul's power, the more tainted he became with the voices. Malfurion finally broke away the tempting thoughts, and put the Demon Soul on his bag. The same voices that made Neltharion -- a good hearted being, become an insane force of evil. Ilidan and Varo'then captured Malfurion and took the demon soul. Varo'then -- successor in command in replacement to Lord Xavius by order of Queen Azshara -- held the Demon Soul throught their way back to Zin-Azshari. During his travel, even Varo'then felt the whisperings of the Old gods. Once at the palace, Varo'then gave back the Demon Soul to Mannoroth. It was used to power up the portal that would allow Sargeras to enter Azeroth. After the Burning Legion was defeated, the Dragon Aspects sealed the Demon Soul with their energies, and now Neltharion may not ever use the Demon Soul. The artifact was buried in an undisclosed area by Malfurion by request of the Dragon Aspects. After the War of the Ancients, no longer having the demon soul on his grasp, Neltharion dedicated to destroy most of life forms and to wreck havok on the planet. With his powers over earth, Nelfurion caused volcanoes to rise along with the destruction already caused by the Well of Eternity's implosion that sundered half the world underwater. Ten thousand years later, during the Second War with the Dragonmaw Clan invading Azeroth, Deathwing saw the opportunity to cease control of the Alliance and the Dragons. He found the Demon Soul's location and although he couldn't wield its power because of the enchantment placed upon it by the Dragon Aspects, he saw potential with the Dragonmaw Clan. The goblin servant of Deathwing was sent as spy to infiltrate the Dragonmaw Clan and to serve Nekros Skullcrusher. Unknown to Nekros, he was being manipulated by the goblin who was doing Deathwing's bidding. Nekros was given the Demon Soul by his Warchief to use his warlock magic to find a use for the Demon Soul. Although the poor orc warlock had no clue what power he was wielding, he could still use some of its power to kidnap Alexstrasza, her elder consort Tyranasztrasz and some of her eggs. The goblin, following orders from Deathwing, whispered ideas to Nekros. He used his many pawns to maneuver the mage Rhonin (who his rival Korialstrasz had been using to attempt to free his lover Alexstrasza) into Grim Batol. Deathwing tried to frighten the Orcs into believing that the Humans were attacking, so that they would move Alexstrasza, and, more importantly, her eggs, north to Dun Algaz, leaving her open for attack and her eggs open to be stolen. Deathwing wished to hatch a fertile female dragon, with whom he could repopulate his dead race of Black Dragons. His attack, however, failed, the Demon Soul was destroyed (releasing all the powers of the dragons), and Deathwing was sent retreating with the four other Aspects on his heels. Deathwing finally was able to get hold of some eggs of Alexstrasza when the Dragonmaw Clan was moving the eggs away from Grim Batol. You can still see the destroyed Caravan outside the Dragonmaw Gates. Deathwing was attacked by the Dragon Aspects and is still alive. Hidding. It is said that it will be long before he will attempt to cause havok upon the world. Rumor is that Deathwing did escape and still had some eggs with which he was able to rise a new black dragonflight: Onyxia and Nefarian -- offsprings of Deathwing, at the absence of their father, now try to have control over the world. Onyxia's lair is at the Wyrmbog in Southern Dustwallow Marsh, Kalimdor. While Nefarian's lair is now Blackrock Spire, atop the Blackrock Mountain in Burning Steppes. Onyxia is posing as a human counselor for the new child King of Stormwind under the name of Lady Katrana Prestor. Nefarian poses as a human named Lord Victor Nefarious -- Lord of the Blackrock Mountain. He was able to enslave the Blackrock Clan orcs which now serve him. Nefarian wishes to take control of the lower Blackrock Mountain, trying to destroy the Black Iron Dwarves and Ragnaros. Once the nuisance has been dealt with, Nefarian plans to take control of the world, while his sister Onyxia destroys the Alliance from within as Lady Prestor. Of Deathwing, nothing is known. Not even his offsprings know. He could be hidding, but another rumor from Warcraft RPG: Lands of Conflict is that Deathwing might possibly be held prisoner by Alexstrasza at Grim Batol. Whether true or not, Alexstrasza and the Red Dragonflight do not let anyone get near Grim Batol, for they are protecting something zealously within the walls of Grim Batol. No one knows Deathwing's current location (except perhaps other members of the black dragonflight, but neither Onyxia nor Nefarian give any hint this is the case), but it's possible he may have returned to his lair on Draenor, near the Dark Portal, since the worlds are somehow still joined. The other Aspects are loathe to eliminate him, as the consequences are unforseeable Deathwing as Lord Prestor For a time after the Second War, Deathwing disguised himself as a human noblemen named Lord Prestor, and attempted to gain control over the nation of Alterac (Alterac had been annexed by the Alliance after Lord Aliden Perenolde's betrayal) by wedding Calia Menethil, the daughter of King Terenas. Through magic, he managed to make himself extremely popular with King Terenas and the nobles, and for a while gained strong influence in the decisions of state. His ultimate goal was to obtain a high level of power and influence within the Alliance, so he could destroy it from within. When Deathwing was forced to go into hiding, he was no longer able to keep up the guise of Lord Prestor. Lord Prestor mysteriously vanished, and Deathwing's infuence over the nobles disappeared along with him, although his daughter Onyxia followed in her father's footsteps taking the Prestor name to attempt to also manipulate the Alliance. The only one to ever fully uncover the truth about his identity was the dragon mage Krasus (so presumably Alextrasza knows as well). However, the Kirin Tor were able to discern that he was powerful being hiding in a human form. The mage Rhonin, recongized the form Deathwing took as Prestor, but did not know his name. Memorable Quotes Alexstrasza: "I would prefer to give Nozdormu more time before we begin." Malygos: "Give the Timeless One more time? How droll! I will not let dour Nozdormu leave without pressing him on that jest!" Neltharion: "Yes and you will press him time and time again with it, will you not?" _________________ Neltharion: "I am power incarnate! You are nothing but shadows of the past!" Alexstrasza: "Never underestimate what you may learn from the past, dark one..." _________________ Neltharion: "Have you not been through enough? Will you continue to fight what you cannot defeat?" Alexstrasza: "You have caused too much misery, too much horror, Deathwing. Not just to us, but to the mortal creatures of this world!" Neltharion: "What are they to me - or, for that matter, even you? I will never understand that!" Alexstrasza: "No... you never will..." _________________ "You know me... but I do not know you. You would speak against me... make the others see me as you do... you would have them distrust their comrade of old... their brother... You will not be allowed to spread any of your malicious falsehoods..." "No! I will say what will be done from here on! I, not you, Alexstrasza! Be silent!" "I give you permission to speak, dear Alexstrasza, but you should use it to plead for mercy for your crimes! You dare comdemn me?" "No! So, your betrayal worsens! You would take what is mine, what I've created, for yourself! I knew it! I knew that none of you could be trusted! Be silent again!" "After I have slain all of you, I shall take your eggs, Alexstrasza, and create my perfect world!"" Also known as: * The Earth-Warder * Neltharion the Betrayer * Deathwing * Xaxas (High-Elven name) * Lord Prestor (Human form) Return to Characters page sources www.blizzplanet.com, www.lunarfalls.com Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Dragon